Padfoot in love
by Colera
Summary: "Du bist verliebt?" Die Frage klang ungewohnt ernst. "Ja." Es war das einfachste, diesen Teil der Wahrheit preiszugeben, als Prongs anzulügen. - Slash, aber theoretisch canon...


_A/N: James war für Lily bestimmt, Snape irgendwie auch, und Remus hat Tonks bekommen... und in wen war Sirius eigentlich verliebt?_

* * *

><p>"Prongs... ich finde, du tust ihr Unrecht."<p>

"Hm?" James drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig in Richtung Remus, jedoch ohne eine bestimmte rothaarige Mitschülerin aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Sophie."

"Wem?" Widerwillig wandte er sich ganz um.

Remus' Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Deiner Freundin."

"Oh. Ja. Die Sophie! Wieso tu ich ihr Unrecht?"

"Weil sie die ganze Zeit zu dir rüberschaut und du dich kein Stück für sie interessierst."

"Ach was." James zwinkerte Sophie kurz zu und starrte dann wieder Lily an. Professor McGonagall, die gerade Unterricht hielt, sah er gar nicht erst an.

Remus konnte nur immer wieder den Kopf schütteln über Prongs' Umgang mit den Mädchen. Im Alter von sechzehn Jahren war er mit mehr Mädchen zusammengewesen, als Remus in mehreren Leben ansammeln könnte. Und das letztendlich nur, um Lily eifersüchtig zu machen? Oder einfach, weil er es konnte?

Aber wenn irgendjemand James den Rang ablaufen konnte, wenn es darum ging, den Mädchen den Kopf zu verdrehen, dann wäre es nur Sirius gewesen.

Die Siebtklässlerin, die an diesem Abend bei den vieren auftauchte, entlockte auch Prongs einen Pfiff, der ihm einen empörten Blick von seiner Freundin einhandelte. Aber sie hatte es gar nicht auf James abgesehen, sondern vielmehr auf dessen ihrer Meinung nach deutlich besser aussehenden besten Freund.

Sie ignorierte James vollkommen, als sie sich Sirius gegenüber an den Gryffindortisch setzte. Ihre Bluse war gefährlich weit offen, als sie sich verführerisch lächelnd vorbeugte.

"Hey, Sirius. Ich bin Iris. Ich hab gehört, du sollst ziemlich gut in Zauberkunst sein... und, nunja..." Sie schlug die Augen in falscher Bescheidenheit nieder. "Ich bräuchte da ein bisschen Nachhilfe."

Sirius beugte sich ebenfalls vor. "Ohja, ich bin wirklich geschickt... mit meinem Zauberstab..."

"Oh..."

"Soll ich dir mal was zeigen?"

"Aber gern", erwiderte sie, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie konnte nur sehen, wie er lässig mit den Zauberstab schnippte, blickte aber gar nicht auf, denn es interessierte sie eigentlich gar nicht - deswegen merkte sie auch nicht, dass die Schüler um sie herum lachten, weil für einige Sekunden das Wort NUTTE über ihrem Kopf schwebte und dann wieder verschwand. "Wow", log sie.

Da konnte auch Sirius nicht mehr an sich halten und er und James und auch Remus, der bis dahin eher abgestoßen als amüsiert gewesen war, bogen sich vor Lachen, während Sophie verstohlen noch einen Knopf ihrer Bluse öffnete und Peter einen feuchten Fleck auf seinem Umhang versteckte.

Jetzt merkte auch Iris, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise der Gegenstand ihres Witzes geworden sein musste, und verzog sich schimpfend.

"... aber Paddy, du hättest sie auch einfach haben können und sie _dann_ erst vor der Schule blamieren können."

"Das hättest du getan, du Lustmolch!"

"Oh ja!"

James grinsendes Gesicht flackerte im Schein des Feuers, die einzige verbliebene Lichtquelle im Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem so spät am Abend nur noch er und Sirius verblieben waren.

"Warum lässt du sie immer abblitzen?", fragte James irgendwann. "Du könntest sie alle haben... so wie ich!"

Sirius schnaubte."Das sind doch alles nur Flittchen, Prongs."

"Na und?"

"Das hat doch nichts mit Liebe zu tun." Stirnrunzelnd sah Sirius zu James hinüber. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das hätte sagen sollen; es klang so albern. Hätte es auch irgendjemand anderes gesagt, dann hätte James sich lauthals über ihn lustig gemacht, aber Sirius war sein bester Freund. Und sie waren allein: es gab niemanden zu beeindrucken.

"Du bist verliebt?" Die Frage klang ungewohnt ernst.

Sirius mied seinen Blick und sah stattdessen in die tanzenden Flammen. "Ja." Es war das einfachste, diesen Teil der Wahrheit preis zu geben, als Prongs anzulügen.

"Hm..."

Da sah Padfoot wieder auf, denn er hörte das unterdrückte Lachen in der Stimme seines Freundes.

"Dann solltest du doch Erfahrung sammeln, Paddy. Du kannst ihr doch nicht als Jungfrau in jeder Hinsicht entgegentreten!"

Da musste auch Sirius lachen - James verstand nichts, aber das war auch gut so.

"Fang doch was mit Rebecca an, die war doch süß. Oder nimm einfach das Flittchen Iris, da hast du keinen Ärger... Du hast doch gesehen, wie sie dich angeschaut hat, die war total scharf auf dich." Er lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und imitierte Iris' Stimme. "Oh, Sirius, ich bräuchte da ein bisschen Nachhilfe", raunte er ihm ins Ohr. "Oh Sirius! Uuuh!"

Sirius erschauderte, doch er zwang sich zu lachen.

Aber James war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Er legte seine Arme um Sirius' Hals wie eine Liebhaberin und stöhnte lustvoll. "Ooooh."

"Prongs..." Er versuchte sich von ihm wegzubewegen, doch sein Freund hielt ihn fest.

"Oh, Sirius, uuuuh!"

"James-"

"Oaaah, Sirius! Nimm-"

"Hör auf!" Polternd fiel er über die Armlehne zu Boden, nachdem er sich mit zu viel Kraft von James losgerissen hatte.

Dieser, der sowieso schon halb auf Sirius' Sessel gesessen hatte, setzte sich nun vollends drauf und lehnte sich, lässig das Kinn auf die Hand stützend, über die Lehne hinüber, über die Sirius soeben gefallen war. Er kommentierte überhaupt nicht, dass Sirius so überreagiert hatte, und entschuldigte sich auch nicht. Das war auch nicht seine Art.

"In wen bist du eigentlich verliebt?"

Die Frage war so unvermittelt gekommen, dass Sirius nichts darauf zu sagen wusste. Keine gute Antwort jedenfalls. _Du, James, du verdammter Idiot._ Auf keinen Fall eine gute Antwort.

Die Sekunden verstrichen, und noch immer lag Sirius vor James und starrte ihn an, und keine Lüge wollte ihm einfallen.

James' Blick wurde nachdenklicher, und er ließ die Hand sinken, die sein Kinn stützte. "Es ist kein Mädchen, oder?"

Als Sirius nicht antwortete wurde wieder es still zwischen den beiden, und die Erkenntnis wuchs allmählich auf James' Gesicht.

"Ich." Es war keine Frage.

Sirius fuhr sich stöhnend mit der Hand über die Augen. Natürlich, Padfoot und Prongs waren die besten Freunde, und sie kannten sich so gut, dass sie die Gedanken des anderen lesen konnten... in diesem Moment wollte Sirius seinen Freund dafür hassen, und konnte es doch nicht. Er träumte insgeheim doch davon, dass James es herausfand und auf gänzlich unverhoffte Weise reagierte...

Die Realität kehrte zu ihm zurück, als er hörte, wie James aufstand. Vielleicht würde er sich abwenden und ihrer Freundschaft stillschweigend Lebwohl sagen - das wäre das schlimmstmögliche, was passieren könnte.

"Sirius?"

Sirius öffnete die Augen. Wann hatte James ihn das letzte Mal bei seinem Namen genannt? Ohne dabei zu spotten?

James stand tatsächlich vor ihm, und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Sirius zögerte zunächst, doch dann trafen sich ihre Blicke; Sirius ergriff die gebotene Hand und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen.

"Wir sind Freunde", stellte James fest. "Beste Freunde." Viel Unausgesprochenes lag in diesen Worten, Grenzen und Vorbehalte, aber auch ein Treueschwur.

Sirius nickte.

* * *

><p>AN: Und jetzt sagt, dass das nicht canon sein könnte!

(Und weil ich das neulich gefragt wurde: Wenn Sirius in James verliebt war, dann aber trotzdem nicht in Harry. Aber ach, das überlass ich den fanon-Slashern unter euch :D)


End file.
